leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cho'Gath/Strategy
Skill usage * Using on minions in combination with is a good way to gain health and mana. * Getting at least one rank of is a good way to farm minions. Because of the line-damage with each auto-attack, this is good for triggering . * It can sometimes be a good idea to toggle off to prevent yourself from pushing the lane too far and thereby opening yourself up to ganks.If you don't toggle it off when attacking a turret, an enemy champion can stand near the tower where you will hit them due to upon champions - try eating minions until you're larger, as the true damage you deal exceeds the health of most minions. It is advisable to gain 6 stacks first by on minions and using it to last hit enemy champions that are too close since the damage to minions is significantly larger. Also, if you want to push your lane faster, it's better to a Siege Minion for an instant minion kill since they're harder for your smaller minions to kill. * Using on Golem or Lizard Elder is a good way to gain an early advantage, since it deals 1000 damage to minions regardless of Ability Power or level. * and allow to jungle , also he is less susceptible to jungle ganks with his . * Use of and can lead to mana starvation if spammed , but if partnered with a champion such as or one with a or for early game, using both skills early can yield positive results on a caster build. *Even if gets 6 stacks before level 11 you can still gain more health with . Can be used well when you have low health to kill minions as you get the heal from and . * is a great solo or 2v1 laner due to his allowing him to maintain health and Mana. *When an enemy is on low health, a good combo is followed immediately by *Laning with a champion that has a ranged stun, such as Taric or Sion can deverstate an opponant early game. Stun followed by and will render the target neally helpless. The slow from can easily net you a first blood aswell. * has many great AoE abilities including his and his passive allowing to be a very good jungler as well as a great laner. Build usage * Buying a or a along with health and/or mana regen masteries allows spamming of and without risk of mana starvation. and allowing him to gain health while low with his passive * If your team has a tank already, one can switch to an offtank Ability Power build in order to do more damage. Since already increases maximum health, he will still be difficult to take down. * Buying a will make very hard to kill if he also gets some health, because of can slow the enemies and help you run away. * Since deals true damage to champions as well as minions, a caster build on can allow him to destroy single targets including tanks with ease. * Carrying is a good idea if you need a cheap item for survivability. The passive synergizes with . * Since will provide you with plenty of health, it is better to focus on your defenses rather than increasing your health even further. Items such as and are excellent for this purpose, as they increase Magic Resist and Armor, respectively, and Ability Power. * If the enemy team doesn't have a , getting a by mid game combined with ability to decimate minion waves can lead to an extremely beefy tank rather quickly. Just don't neglect Armor and Magic Resistance. * When fighting against champions that do damage based on maximum health, like and , you should grab some magic resistance as soon as you can, as almost all forms of such damage are magic damage and are devastating to targets with large amounts of health and little magic resistance. * With some Spell Vamp, can gain a huge amount of health with a single Area of Effect spell. * A good starting item is a and a allowing to stay in lane along with . Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies